blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Show Posts - Meyas Ptolemaios
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=253. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 15, 2016 11:51:30 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Meyas Ptolemaios Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Meyas Ptolemaios » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - Meyas Ptolemaios Pages: 1 2 1 Archives / Re: Estagon leaves Bloc (for one month) « on: June 29, 2015, 06:52:37 PM » Wlad, you will be missed. See you in four fridays u.u Quote from: Lykonian on June 29, 2015, 05:10:43 PM Quote from: Estagon on June 29, 2015, 04:45:24 PM the NLR will manage it until Canuckistan will peace out/win the war/stop destroying employment opportunities for Wladimirian people in our oil industry. That's multing That's shitposting. 2 Archives / Re: One man's view of the world « on: June 29, 2015, 06:48:10 PM » Lee, I always knew your shitposting was worthy of print format. Finally we have someone who will ask the questions that really matter, in the language we all speak; Shitpost. DoSupport/10 3 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: Peace Negotiation Thread « on: June 29, 2015, 04:24:17 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on June 29, 2015, 02:49:26 AM Quote from: Meyas Ptolemaios on June 29, 2015, 02:36:26 AM Quote from: President Lee on June 29, 2015, 01:51:24 AM Quote from: KALESHNIA on June 29, 2015, 01:20:12 AM That's because peace never did happen. You never gave your side of the deal and no official declaration of peace was stated. If you want peace, you best get sage to start sending the goods. Kale, i-i thought you are the leader of top kike why does Ept make such opposite statement, i reckon Comintern is rallying against you m8, better start to invade Comintern before its too late. Jokes on you Lee, Kale was only pretending to be irrelevant. l0l didn't we bomb you down to 0 factories and 0 air force? Lol, that wasn't you. Ban Ki-moon and his friends at the UN did. Stop trying to claim credit for other people's achievements. 4 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: The Divine League signs a MDOAP with the High Council « on: June 29, 2015, 02:46:40 AM » Quote from: Lykonian on June 28, 2015, 01:11:20 AM Considering the Divine League finds every war it gets itself in a defensive one... This is true. We are never the aggressor. Wlad did nothing wrong. 5 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: Peace Negotiation Thread « on: June 29, 2015, 02:36:26 AM » Quote from: President Lee on June 29, 2015, 01:51:24 AM Quote from: KALESHNIA on June 29, 2015, 01:20:12 AM That's because peace never did happen. You never gave your side of the deal and no official declaration of peace was stated. If you want peace, you best get sage to start sending the goods. Kale, i-i thought you are the leader of top kike why does Ept make such opposite statement, i reckon Comintern is rallying against you m8, better start to invade Comintern before its too late. Jokes on you Lee, Kale was only pretending to be irrelevant. 6 offtopic / Re: now announcing the ceremonial presidential position of topkike « on: June 29, 2015, 02:30:16 AM » Signed on behalf of TDL We welcome this new era of executive shitposting. 7 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: Peace Negotiation Thread « on: June 28, 2015, 05:36:03 AM » Quote from: Mao Zedong on June 28, 2015, 05:28:20 AM Quote from: Meyas Ptolemaios on June 28, 2015, 05:22:46 AM Mao, I do got respect for you, largely 'cause your paper's pretty darn neato, but in all seriousness can you claim to speak for the entirety of TOP KIKE? I don't know what you thought you'd achieve here (though it seems well intentioned), but there are certain conditions that will need to be met on BOTH sides before some kinda peace deal will occur, and you bitching about the bitching of others ain't gonna bring that about. Sry m8, that's just the way it be. I don't speak for the entirety of TOPKIKE, but I plan to set the trend. Though they may not agree to peace, they just may, and if they don't, I will resign. As the war goes on, hopefully people from other alliances in TOPKIKE will follow my example and resign as well. If they don't, at least my conscience can rest easily knowing that I tried. Well, I can't criticise you for trying. May your thread not derail with the inevitable rampant shitposting. 8 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: Peace Negotiation Thread « on: June 28, 2015, 05:22:46 AM » Mao, I do got respect for you, largely 'cause your paper's pretty darn neato, but in all seriousness can you claim to speak for the entirety of TOP KIKE? I don't know what you thought you'd achieve here (though it seems well intentioned), but there are certain conditions that will need to be met on BOTH sides before some kinda peace deal will occur, and you bitching about the bitching of others ain't gonna bring that about. Sry m8, that's just the way it be. 9 Archives / Re: The order are confirmed BULLIES « on: June 22, 2015, 10:17:28 PM » Quote from: argentina on June 22, 2015, 09:51:15 PM Quote from: lm_Brian on June 22, 2015, 09:40:42 PM If you too have felt the horrors of kike diplomacy, how about join the cuck coalition and help fight against them maybe? We are doing very well so far, and I am sure an experienced warrior like you could be invaluable in securing victory. Can you believe that this is how they respond to my trying to negotiate for his surrender? >2k losses >6 Gorillion Casualties Oy Vey ids anuda Shoah! 10 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Declares War on the Cuck Coalition « on: June 21, 2015, 04:03:51 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on June 21, 2015, 02:12:01 AM ARTIST'S DEPICTION OF WAR IN PROGRESS Shit son that is hilarious! Are you really still so butthurt that you see this whole thing as a way to fuck over DL? >tfw relevant 11 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Inducts the Order « on: June 21, 2015, 03:59:14 AM » Quote from: Lykonian on June 21, 2015, 03:57:00 AM Quote from: Meyas Ptolemaios on June 21, 2015, 03:56:32 AM It's always good to see sex-workers receive fair recompense in a safe working environment. Keep sucking that KIKE cock boys! Oh, you're doing the same thing the RektBrothers are. Losing = Winning M8 I got to gas KIKES while fighting a hopeless and doomed defence. Do you understand the roleplaying opportunities this presented me with? It was glorious! I thank you sincerely. 12 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Inducts the Order « on: June 21, 2015, 03:56:32 AM » It's always good to see sex-workers receive fair recompense in a safe working environment. Keep sucking that KIKE cock boys! 13 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Declares War on the Cuck Coalition « on: June 21, 2015, 03:54:35 AM » >10 pages of shitposting required for context Fuck that tldr Daily reminder DL are winning this war 14 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « on: June 20, 2015, 07:24:43 AM » Quote from: President Lee on June 20, 2015, 04:49:29 AM Quote from: Meyas Ptolemaios on June 20, 2015, 04:46:57 AM Daily reminder, WithJewsYouLose.jpg Daily reminder pls get a new avatar your avatar is fucked up 11/10 support I BET THE JEWS DID THIS 15 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « on: June 20, 2015, 04:46:57 AM » Daily reminder, WithJewsYouLose.jpg Pages: 1 2 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2